


Underground Fireworks

by SparklyBonehead



Category: UQ Holder!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, What am I doing, club, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyBonehead/pseuds/SparklyBonehead
Summary: Yukihime has been disappearing at night, and Tota is curious. Kuromaru has been disappearing too, but Tota couldn’t have guessed they were both going to the same place.I wrote this in two nights to a 32 track Asian dance club playlist. It’s based on a song I heard on the radio, and I’m posting it to remedy the lack of KuroTota fics in the world. Let me know if you like it!





	Underground Fireworks

Tota knew Yukihime wasn’t in her office. She hadn’t been in her office after eight nearly every night for the last month. Tota was starting to get just a little suspicious. Where could she be going every night? He started on his way back to the room he shared with Kuromaru. Knowing Yukihime it was something top secret, maybe something to do with his grandfather. He couldn’t keep from this anymore. He had to find out what she was doing. Tota arrived at the small dorm room. He barely managed to take his shoes off before getting into bed and falling dead asleep. He didn’t notice Kuromaru’s empty bunk above him.

* * *

 

The next day, Tota was focused on his goal. Yukihime wouldn’t get away this time. Wherever she was going, he would track her down. As he watched, she walked down to the edge of the island. Tota stayed of sight as best he could. Yukihime glanced furtively around, then cast a teleportation spell and disappeared. Tota wouldn’t let her get away. Before the portal could close, he managed to launch himself through it, landing at Yukihime’s feet in an alleyway. She glared down at him. _I didn’t really think that through did I?_ He opened his mouth to speak, but Yukihime was quicker.

“Save it. I’m sure you thought I was going to some secret meeting with Fate to discuss your grandfather.” She paused, enjoying Tota’s expression which told her she was completely right. “Well, I hate to disappoint you, but what I’ve been up to is a lot less exciting than you hoped.” Tota stood up, adopting a determined expression.

“Whatever it is, I want to see for myself.” He said. Frankly, now that his theory had been shot down, he was curious as to what she was really up to. Yukihime smiled, hand on her chin.

“Well in that case a change of attire is in order.” She waved a hand, mouthing a spell silently. A bright aura surrounded Tota briefly, and when it dispersed his usual outfit had been switched out for a leather jacket with studs on the shoulders over a white concert t-shirt and dark jeans with ripped knees. Tota was thrilled.

“I look like a punk! Cool!” Yukihime chuckled. She was decked out in a short, glittery black dress.

“Alright.” She said, bringing Tota’s attention back to her. “You can’t tell anyone at UQ Holder where we’re going. If you do, I will know. In fact, it’s best if you don’t mention this place to anyone. It’s better that way.” At that, she began walking away on black heels, letting Tota follow. Somehow, this was more exciting than had expected.

* * *

 

They arrived before a door in the side of a building, guarded by a single bouncer with glowing tattoos all over his massive arms. He seemed pleased to see Yukihime, but was suspicious of Tota until she smiled and said:

“Relax, he’s with me.” The bouncer looked apologetic.

“Sorry sir, go right in.” Tota raised his eyebrows at Yukihime, who only gave him one of her cryptic smiles and opened the door, leading him into a different world. The music engulfed the underground, neon-lit space. A sign behind the bar proclaimed the club’s name, Arcane Science, in several shades of vibrant green. The DJ was illuminated in magenta, and the crowded dance floor blinked in patterns of blue, green and purple. Yukihime seemed surprisingly at home here, Tota thought. She had barely walked through the door when people Tota had never seen walked up to her like old friends. She turned to Tota as they pulled her away to dance.

“Have fun kid. If anyone asks what you’re doing here, say you’re with Eva!” She disappeared into the crowd. Tota stood there for a few seconds, not sure what to do now. Then the DJ dropped the beat, the crowd cheered, and Tota couldn’t help but dance.

* * *

 

Kuromaru fiddled with his shirt collar as he approached the club’s entrance. Usually, Yukihime would be here waiting for him here, but she wasn’t. The bouncer nodded to him when he got close.

“Miss Eva is already inside.” He said. Kuromaru nodded. He was almost through the doorway when the bouncer spoke again. “She brought another young man with her. About your age.” Kuromaru nodded again and headed inside, trying not to think what that might mean. Tota couldn’t be here, could he? No, that was ridiculous. Kuromaru wasn’t sure what he would do if Tota was here. This was where Kuromaru was able to be free from the facades he put on in daily life, where his gender (or lack thereof) didn’t matter. He was able to be confident here. Tota being here might screw with that. As Kuromaru got down to the main club floor, he scanned over the mass of people quickly. He noticed Yukihime dancing with her friends, but mercifully no other familiar faces showed up. He smiled. This night was his.

* * *

 

Tota was surprised that nightclubs were this much fun. Not only was there awesome music, but in a room off the main club was one of the best collections of ‘10s arcade games. He was trying his hand at a pinball machine when he thought he saw someone familiar. _Who was that?_ He stepped out of the room and back into the larger club, catching a glimpse of dark hair in a ponytail before it slipped away again. _It couldn’t be... No way._ Tota shook his head. No way could it be Kuromaru, that was silly. But he pursued anyway, wanting to find out who it actually was. He followed glimpses through the club, finally ending up near the west wall of the club, the right side walking in.

“Hey.” Said a voice Tota thought he knew. He turned and saw someone he was sure he didn’t.

* * *

 

They were leaning against the wall, illuminated in lavender by a streak of neon above. Tota couldn’t for the life of him tell whether he was looking at a guy or a girl. As he got a little closer, he settled on girl, as no guy he knew would wear purple eye shadow. Sparkly purple no less. She had to be some kind of tomboy though, dressed like that. A vest with a subtle diamond pattern over a dress shirt, dark pants and dress shoes with silver crosses on them. “You’re staring.” She said, in that strangely familiar voice. Tota blushed a little.

“Sorry.” He said. Even now that he was close, Tota couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew this person. Maybe it was the ponytail. It was a lot like Kuromaru’s. That must have been what caught his eye earlier. Tota smiled. “You just look like someone I know.”

* * *

 

Kuromaru did not have a plan for this. At least Tota couldn’t tell who he was, but it was obvious he thought he was a girl. _Some things never change._ Kuromaru steadied his breathing, running his thumb over the enamelled kanji on his choker. Tota was more attractive than ever in this light, and he was clearly intrigued by Kuromaru. Should he risk making a move? No way of knowing what would happen, and it would all be over if Tota recognized him. He decided to play the part for now.

“Well I’ve never seen you here before.” He said. It was the truth. Tota looked happy to keep chatting.

“I’m with Eva. Apparently she’s pretty well known here. I never would have guessed!” He laughed. Kuromaru couldn’t stay nervous with him here.

“Yeah, she’s a big deal down here. There aren’t many magic and demi-human friendly clubs, so she’s made a project of sponsoring this one.” Tota was squinting at him now, as of trying to see something. “Umm. What are you doing?” He smiled, prompting Kuromaru’s heart to beat faster. How could he be so cute?

“I was trying to figure out if you’re magic or a demi-human.” His face was very close and Kuromaru knew he was blushing.

“Guess.” He managed, not wanting to provide the answer. Somewhere from the depths of his mind a voice was telling him to kiss Tota. _Should I?_ Kuromaru wasn’t sure. But... Would he ever get another chance like this? He would be male before the end of the year, and he didn’t know if he would feel the same after transitioning. He knew the chances by day were slim to none. So, he seized the moment. Kuromaru grabbed the lapels of Tota’s jacket and kissed him.

* * *

 

Tota didn’t know what was happening. One moment they had been chatting, now this person was kissing him! But it was actually really nice. Tota has kissed Kirie a few times, but it had never been anything like this. It felt like she had been wanting to do this for a long time.

“Wait.” He pulled away. “Are you sure I don’t know you?” The girl gave him a sad-looking smile.

“Oh Tota. I wish you really did.” Suddenly, it came crashing down on Tota.

“You really are Kuromaru!” He exclaimed. Kuromaru only nodded. The bass rumbled, reverberating in their chests. The neon flickered. Kuromaru was regretting everything. Why did I ever think this could work out? Then he felt someone’s hand on his.

“Tota?” The other boy was looking right in his eyes.

“Remember when I told you I loved you? Eternally?” He asked. Kuromaru almost laughed. How could he forget?

“You were on that truth serum.” Tota nodded.

“Yeah. Truth serum. That was the truth.” He looked completely earnest. Kuromaru could hardly believe it. Did he actually mean it?

“If that’s really true,” He challenged. “Kiss me again.” Tota grinned.

“Okay.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kuromaru’s. He put his arms around Tota, and they stayed that way for awhile. Yukihime saw them from across the club and smiled to herself.

“It’s about time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The kanji on Kuromaru’s choker is either love or death, I can’t decide. If I was any good at art I would draw his outfit cause I love it.


End file.
